Rivalité
by Jijisub
Summary: Ichigo et Kensei finissent au fond d'un lit… L'élève et le professeur se détestent cordialement. Que se passera t-il entre eux maintenant ? (shonen-ai)


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et tous :)

Comme je l'avais indiqué sur "Dernières notes", je republie ici quelques travaux pour faire plaisir à quelques lectrices qui m'en ont fait la demande. Cette fan-fiction met en scène un Ichigo qui va avoir 18 ans et qui est encore au lycée (vu qu'il s'est fait viré pas mal de fois) et un Kensei adulte. Cette FF n'est absolument pas réaliste ! Mais dans le fond, nous sommes ici pour nous éclater :p

Couple : Kensei x Ichigo

Rating : K

Genre : Shonen ai / Romance / UA

Auteur : Jijisub

Synopsis :

Ichigo et Kensei se déteste cordialement, jusqu'au jour où ils finissent au fond d'un lit… Que se passera t-il entre eux maintenant ?

* * *

Ichigo se réveilla comme engourdis. Qu'avait-il encore fait pour avoir une gueule de bois sans boire une goutte d'alcool. De ça il en était sur, car même la bière, il ne la supportait pas. Un ronflement à côté de lui le fit sursauter. Stupéfait, il ouvrit les yeux ou oublia sa migraine. Il tourna la tête et… devint blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine. Muguruma Kensei était à côté de lui et… nu ! Ou presque… car un bout de tissus cachait en partit le bas de son anatomie mais il était clair qu'il était… nu…

Le jeune homme attrapa les couvertures vers lui et retira le peu de tissu qui recouvrait son professeur. Ce dernier s'agita dans son sommeil. Ichigo était maintenant figé. Soudain, il songea à regarder pour lui-même dans quel « état » il se trouvait. Un gémissement répondit à sa place. Il n'était pas plus habillé que l'autre occupant du lit. Mais… comment en étaient arrivé là ? Il haïssait Muguruma plus que tout au monde, comment était-il arrivé… Ichigo jeta un œil fiévreux autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans un hôtel. Ce devait être l'appartement de ce type !

La colère envahit Ichigo et ses yeux se transformèrent en boules incandescentes. Sans réfléchir plus avant, et oubliant toute pudeur, il hurla :

\- Salaud ! Espèce de connard… qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait !

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Ichigo bondit sur l'homme endormit mais il n'eut pas le loisir de l'atteindre, un bras repoussa l'attaque ce qui énerva un peu plus le roux, qui vociféra :

\- Vous n'en avez pas assez de me faire chier en cours ? Teme… Alors, t'as voulu me mettre dans ton lit mais ça se passera pas comme ça. Je vais t'tuer !

Kensei réussit difficilement à maîtriser l'adolescent et le retourna pour qu'il se retrouve allongé sous lui. Ichigo continua à vouloir se défendre mais ces gesticulations eurent un autre effet. L'albinos encore un peu endormis finit par déclarer sèchement :

\- Arrête imbécile ! Si tu continue de gesticuler comme tu le fais… il va t'arriver effectivement quelque chose que tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive apparemment. Alors, la ferme et bouge plus !

Ichigo cessa immédiatement de bouger et de parler. Il se rendit compte qu'effectivement une érection naissance commençait à apparaître chez son professeur.

\- Bon, ne bouge pas… et laisse-moi me réveiller !

Kensei lâcha sa victime et s'assit sur le lit en se frottant la tête comme sous le coup d'un horrible mal de crâne.

\- 'tain… j'ai pas bu hier et j'ai un mal de crâne…

\- Vous aussi ?

Surpris l'albinos jeta un bref coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule et observa l'adolescent.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Le roux se redressa et attrapa un peu de couverture qu'il tira sur son corps, trop pudique pour laisser quiconque le regarder.

\- Je… je ne bois pas d'alcool et… j'ai un mal de crâne comme si… j'en avais bu !

\- Tu es sur ? Demanda Kensei.

\- Certain… Je suis malade des que j'en bois.

\- Tu as la bouche pâteuse ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et maintenant que son prof lui posait la question, il hocha la tête. Muguruma se leva et l'étudiant baissa les yeux. Kensei fit le tour de son appartement et revint quelques minutes plus tard toujours nu et déclara :

\- Rien n'a été volé… par contre, nous avons été drogué. Si je tiens les petits plaisantins qui nous ont joué ce tour… Oï Kurosaki ! Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ? Tu es beaucoup plus bavard en cours ! Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais vu un homme nu ?

\- La ferme… j'aime pas… les exhibitionnistes !

\- Tss ! Une grande gueule et c'est une espère de fillette ! Attend, j'enfile un caleçon pour que ta « pudeur » soit sauve.

Ichigo entendit son prof tirer un sous-vêtement de son tiroir et quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit la voix de Kensei déclarer :

\- Tu peux regarder… ch'suis présentable !

L'étudiant leva la tête et Kensei haussa un sourcil en voyant le visage rouge du jeune homme. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela de Kurosaki avec qui il n'arrêtait pas de se prendre la tête en cours pour un oui ou pour un non. Lui qui lui en faisait baver en cours… il était pudique ! Ichigo vit que l'homme avait enfilé un sans manche noir avec un numéro neuf blanc imprimé dessus. Kensei se dirigea ensuite vers son armoire et tira un jean's noir et l'enfila.

\- Tu comptes rester longtemps dans mon lit Kurosaki ?

\- Où… où sont mes affaires ?

Ichigo depuis quelques minutes les cherchait fiévreusement du regard et ne vit rien qui puisse lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. La chaise, le sol, la commode… rien ne se trouvait sur quoique se soit… Muguruma avait fait le même bilan en quelques secondes, il marmonna :

\- Attend deux secondes…

Le professeur quitta les lieux et fit rapidement le tour des lieux. Il revint contrarié.

\- Tes affaires ne se trouvent nul part ! Tu portais quoi hier ?

\- J'étais avec mes amis et j'étais encore en uniforme…

\- Bon… je vais te filer des fringues, tu me les rendras que nous serons arrivé chez toi !

\- Pardon ? Quand « nous » ?

Le ton du jeune homme était incrédule…

\- Oui… « nous » ! Je vais te raccompagner chez ton père. Ce qui vient de se produire est grave et tu es mineur !

En même temps qu'il parlait, Kensei avait balancer un caleçon, un et il fouillait maintenant dans son armoire pour sortir enfin un pantalon.

\- Celui-ci est trop petit pour moi, peut-être que tu pourras le mettre. J't'sors une ceinture !

Kensei sortit de la chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. Ichigo attendit quelques secondes pour être sur que son professeur ne reviendrait pas. Il attrapa les vêtements et les passa. Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que les vêtements malgré tout était encore un peu grand pour lui.

Il finit par sortir de la chambre et vit alors un salon-cuisine moderne. Kensei était devant la table et finissait de mettre les couverts.

\- Viens manger !

\- J'ai pas faim…

\- On t'as fait prendre une drogue idiot… ramène tes fesses !

Ichigo foudroya du regard l'albinos et se joignit à sa table. Kensei jeta un bref coup d'œil à la tenue de son élève pour déclarer d'une voix maussade :

\- T'es p'tit !

\- Urusei ! j't'ai pas demandé d'commenter !

Kensei eu un petit sourire en coin et déclara soudainement :

\- C'est dingue comme le naturel revient au galop lorsque t'es fringué ! Je devrai te mettre à poil en cours pour avoir la paix !

Ichigo rougit et se figea sur place. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement, surtout en voyant l'air provocateur du prof.

\- Finalement, t'es qu'un chat sans griffes…

\- Kuso… Tu fais l'malin mais je t'jure que je t'f'rai bouffer ton , si t'essais !

\- Kurosaki ! Parlez-moi autrement !

Pourtant, les deux hommes se mirent à manger tranquillement sans ajouter une parole. Le plus jeune se sentait un peu mal à l'aise en ayant un moment « d'intimité » avec ce type qu'il persécutait… ou plutôt qu'il essayait de persécuter… c'était plus juste ! Cependant, le calme et la sérénité de Muguruma apaisèrent l'adolescent qui peu à peu se laissait aller. Kensei lui demanda brutalement :

\- Tu as appris où à te battre ?

Ichigo se gratta le sommet de sa tête pensif…

\- Ma mère m'a inscrit à des cours de judo quand j'étais petit… parce ce que j'étais… Enfin bref… j'ai commencé par ça et plus tard, je me suis interessé au kendo et pour finir, j'ai fin…

\- Chef de bande !

\- Ouaih ! Et alors ?

\- Tu es intelligent Kurosaki… Pourquoi, t'es tu amusé à redoubler ? Tu fous ta vie en l'air…

\- J'voulais me taper la prof ! J'ai pas eu l'temps l'année dernière…

\- Oh… Kotetsu Isane ? Demanda incrédule Kensei.

\- Ouaih et alors ? Elle était bien foutue et en plus, elle était timide c'était trop drôle de la faire rougir et de la pousser à bout !

\- C'est donc toi le salaud qui l'a embrassé ?

\- Hein ? J'lui ai rien fait… Vous dites que quelqu'un l'a embrassé ?

Ichigo s'était penché en avant surpris par cette affirmation. Kensei observa le visage du jeune homme qui n'était pas malicieux. Muguruma se leva et débarrassa la table et l'adolescent l'aida. L'étudiant se rendit compte qu'ils se comportaient comme un « couple » et cela le troubla. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait à l'extérieur de chez lui… qu'il avait dormi… nu avec quelqu'un. Même si apparemment, il ne s'était rien passé. Et qu'il partageait un repas dans l'appartement d'un autre. De plus, habillé comme il l'était Muguruma dégageait autre chose que son infâme présence psycho-rigide des cours. Il paraissait plus jeune aussi. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de poser la question, très intrigué soudainement.

\- Vous avez quel âge ? Vous paraissez plus jeune que durant les cours…

Kensei tourna la tête vers le jeune homme et vit de la curiosité sur son visage. Il eut un sourire intérieur mais resta de marbre extérieurement :

\- Je ne suis pas obligé de te répondre !

\- Trouillard !

\- La ferme gamin ! Bon, on a pas la journée… viens, je te raccompagne chez toi ! Et je vais avoir le plaisir de rencontrer enfin tes parents…

\- Que mon père…

\- Et ta mère ?

Ichigo resta silencieux et s'enferma dans sa coquille. Kensei vit qu'il n'en tirerait rien.

\- Allez viens !

Ils quittèrent les lieux et le professeur sortit sa voiture du garage pour raccompagner son élève. Ichigo pilota l'albinos et bientôt, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la clinique Kurosaki.

\- Ton père est médecin ?

\- Ouaih…

\- C'est pas mentionné sur ton dossier… en fait, à part ton adresse et ton numéro de téléphone, il n'y a pas grand chose…

Ichigo haussa les épaules et quitta le véhicule. Kensei suivit le jeune homme jusqu'au rez de chaussée de la maison. A peine, le roux posa t'il un pied sur le parquet qu'il se fit agresser par un type balaise. Le jeune homme stoppa l'attaque en tordant le bras de son agresseur et en lui éclatant le visage contre le sol dans un mouvement de judo.

\- 'Pa arrête de faire l'imbécile ! Y'a mon prof qui veut te voir…

Le ton blasé du jeune homme, donna une explication à lui tout seul sur les relations père/fils. Isshin se redressa et s'essuya le sang qui perlait au bout de son nez. Un immense sourire aux lèvres, le père d'Ichigo accueillis le professeur toujours figé dans l'entrée de la maison.

\- Oh bienvenue Sensei ! Qu'est ce que mon fils à provoquer comme dégat pour que vous veniez jusque chez moi ?

Kensei cligna des yeux plusieurs fois comme pour se réveiller d'un cauchemar et se reprit :

\- Bonjour Sensei. Excusez moi de venir vous importunez…

\- Non, non… mais entrez donc ! Oï fils indigne vient préparer du café ou du thé…

\- On a déjà déjeuner pas besoin..

\- Déjeuner ensemble ? Fit Isshin surpris.

Ichigo se tourna vers son père et quand il vit son expression, l'adolescent rougit et voulu balancer son poing à la figure de son père mais Kensei intercepta le geste.

\- Kurosaki… vous êtes trop violent !

\- C'est d'ça faute !

\- Mais oui… Marmonna l'albinos.

Kensei ne vit pas l'expression d'Isshin mais Ichigo oui, et un frisson d'horreur le parcourue. L'albinos fronça les sourcils en lisant la panique dans les yeux d'Ichigo. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce gamin effrayé… Mais quand il entendit les paroles d'Isshin, il se raidit et se retourna d'un bloc.

\- Incroyable… vous sortez ensemble ? Maman… Hurla Isshin qui bondit vers le poster de sa femme. Ton fils est devenu un homme… bon avec un autre homme…

déclara Isshin entre ses dents, puis haussant les épaules, il reprit sa diatribe.

\- Tu te rends compte… on a réussit à le caser avec quelqu'un qui accepte son caractère et qui prend soin de lui….

Ichigo ne voulait plus écouter le reste. Il arracha son poignet de la main de Kensei qui était scotché la bouche ouverte. L'étudiant prit sa tête dans une main, en secouant cette dernière, il murmura à l'attention de son professeur :

\- J'aurai du vous préparer à « ça »

\- Pourquoi ton père parle à un poster ?

Kensei parlait d'une voix blanche et ses yeux ne quittaient toujours pas Isshin qu'il prenait pour un fou.

\- Ma mère est morte, quand j'avais douze. Mon père pour que nous ne soyons pas privé de sa présence, nous a imposé ce poster géant dans la cuisine.

\- Il est toujours… comme ça ?

\- Là, encore il fait un effort !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et eurent le même soupir. Isshin revint vers eux et Kensei leva tout de suite le voile sur leur soit-disant « relation ». Le médecin fut déçut pourtant un sourire flottait toujours sur ces lèvres. Ce dernier disparut quand il appris que les deux hommes avaient été drogué. Il insista alors pour leur faire passer une visite. Muguruma et Ichigo se retrouvèrent donc assis sur une chaise pour passer une auscultation.

\- Vous n'avez rien ni l'un, ni l'autre ! Mais faites attention la prochaine fois…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kensei quitta la maison « du fou » comme il l'appelait maintenant, et compris alors pourquoi son élève était aussi agressif. Il le plaignit sincèrement…

°°0°0°°

Lorsque les cours reprirent, Ichigo n'avait toujours pas percé le mystère de sa présence dans la chambre de son prof. Il avait interrogé ses amis qui lui affirmèrent l'avoir quitté devant le cinéma comme d'habitude. De plus, il lui manquait un uniforme à présent. Son père lui en avait commandé un nouveau en attendant. Il entra en cours et sa bande foutait le bordel comme à son habitude. Il s'assit à sa place indifférent comme à son habitude. Mais pas pour les même raisons. Le calme revint lorsque Muguruma entra dans la pièce…

Tous en avaient assez de se prendre soit une raclée, d'être en dehors des cours, coller ou encore de corvée de chiotte ! Le principal ayant donné son feu vert pour redresser cette classe indisciplinée. Les yeux d'Ichigo suivirent la silhouette qui se trouvait devant le tableau et qui donnait un cours de mathématique dans un silence total. L'adolescent étudia les vêtements de son professeur. Cet homme avait revêtu des vêtements de salaryman, qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Ichigo se souvint avec acuité du corps musclé de son prof. Ce qui amena une rougeur sur ces joues. Il était mal à l'aise soudainement… et il rencontra les yeux bruns de Kensei où une légère lueur ironique flottait. Ce qui accentua son émoi.

\- 'tain… Marmonna Ichigo entre ses dents.

\- Quelque chose à ajouter à mon cours Monsieur Kurosaki ?

La voix mielleuse de Muguruma énerva Ichigo le foudroya du regard.

\- Nan… c'est super clair !

\- Très bien… alors, vous ferez l'exercice suivant s'il vous plaît !

Etait-ce son imagination ou bien, Muguruma le cherchait ? Ichigo toutefois attrapa son cahier et se retrouva devant le tableau et il prit la craie et commença à résoudre le problème sans difficulté.

\- Eh bien Kurosaki… quel progrès en un week-end…

\- Urusei !

\- Coller !

Ichigo soupira et quitta le tableau et il lança son cahier sur sa table avant de se rasseoir. Ce n'était pas son imagination… Muguruma Kensei voulait l'emmerder ! Mais Ichigo quitta l'établissement ignorant la colle qu'il avait eu. Il en avait rien à foutre, il avait d'autres projets et sa bande l'attendait à l'extérieur.

°°0°0°°

Pendant près d'un mois, Ichigo et Muguruma se rendait coup pour coup. Entre les colles qu'Ichigo ne faisaient pas. Les avertissements qui pleuvaient et les corvées que le jeune homme ignorait délibérément. Et pour faire chier encore plus son prof., Ichigo prit le partit d'avoir d'excellent résultat partout. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, l'albinos trouvait un moyen ou un autre pour l'énerver mais, ces attentions soudaines ne passaient pas inaperçue. Quoique déjà avant c'était tendu entre eux… mais maintenant… c'était pire !

Ce qui agaçait le plus Ichigo c'est que maintenant, il voyait son prof nu quand il le voyait écrire au tableau, ou bien dans une tenue des plus sexy et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Pour couronner le tout, il était persuadé de voir dans les yeux brun de Muguruma une lueur moqueuse. C'est cela qui le faisait le plus bondir. Ce putain de prof et son attitude sur de lui et ironique… comme s'il savait tout sur tout ! Savait-il seulement l'effet qu'il produisait sur lui ? L'année dernière, il se disait qu'il se ferait bien Kotetsu Isane mais maintenant, il se sentait mal en pensant aux hommes… Non, en pensant à Kensei Muguruma uniquement.

N'en pouvant plus, et ayant surpris une nouvelle fois dans le regard de Kensei cette putain de lueur qu'il détestait, il bondit sur ces pieds et attrapa ses affaires et quitta la salle de cours restant sourd aux injectives de Muguruma. Il ferma la porte avec son pied et disparu rapidement. L'autre taré serait capable de le rejoindre.

Ichigo se retrouva donc sur le trottoir et ses pas le conduisirent vers le parc se situant non loin de chez lui. Il s'installa sur une balançoire et à sa surprise, il fut rejoint par Nnoitra et sa bande.

\- Alors Kurosaki… Quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Connard… on s'est pas revue depuis presque un an !

\- A ouaih ! T'es sur…

Le roux leva la tête surpris par la déclaration de son ancien ennemi. Il plissa les yeux et observa le groupe qui ricanait. Il eut l'impression très net d'être devant un groupe de Hyènes. Soupçonneux, Ichigo demanda :

\- Que veux-tu dire par t'es sur ?

\- Oh… rien…

Agacée et se rendant compte qu'il était seul contre huit, Ichigo se leva et quitta les lieux. Il était clair que Nnoitra lui chercherait des poux.

\- Oï Kurosaki… ça fait quoi de devenir gay ?

Ichigo s'arrêta net et se figea en entendant la question moqueuse. Et le choc s'amplifia quand Nnoitra insista sous les rires de ses amis :

\- Il était bon au moins Muguruma ? Il t'a pas trop fait mal pour ta première fois ? Vu comment il est gaulé t'as du prendre ton pied…

Le roux se tourna d'un bloc d'un mouvement de talon et affirma plus qu'il n'interrogea :

\- Ainsi c'était toi le salaud qui m'a drogué et Muguruma également ? Comment ?

\- Oh c'était simple pour toi… j'ai détaché un de mes espions pour te faire boire une drogue et Muguruma, on est allé lui rendre visite. On a prétexté un problème et l'autre con a ouvert la porte on lui a sauté dessus et on lui a injecté la drogue. Trop facile… Bref, on vous a dessapé et on vous a mis ensemble dans un pieu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce ce que tu peux pas le saqué… et pour te faire chier ! Tu as redoublé pour te taper cette salope de Kotetsu… mais, j'ai eu ma petite vengeance. Ch'suis sur qu's'prof en pince pour toi… c'est ce que mon espion m'a dit en tout cas. Il a du te faire la fête en te voyant nu comme un vers, surtout que t'es bien monté !

Ichigo avait bondit sur Nnoitra et voulu lui porter un coup mais il fut intercepté par Grimmjow qui lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Bientôt, le groupe avait fondu sur le jeune homme et Ichigo se fit rouer de coups. Malgré tout l'étudiant réussit à se défendre et à rendre quelques coups bien vicieux. Certains gisaient au sol, se tordant de douleur. Ichigo lui ne ressentait plus rien… sauf de la haine ! Et c'était seulement elle qui le faisait tenir contre les coups qu'il recevait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le sol du parc d'enfant était couvert de sang. L'uniforme d'Ichigo était en loque et son visage tuméfié montrait par quelle violence il était passé.

\- Merde… merde et putain de merde !

Le jeune homme glissa sur le sol à bout de force et incapable de bouger sous la douleur engendré par le tabassage en règle qu'il avait subit. Il ne se voyait pas rentrer chez lui tout de suite. Ichigo rampa vers la balançoire et s'aida des piliers en bois pour se redresser. Ses mains couvertes de sang tremblaient maintenant, sous l'intense effort fournit plus tôt.

Sa vue se brouilla et il réussit à s'appuyer contre le poteau malgré tout. Il maudit Nnoitra et sa fâcheuse tendance à vouloir lui pourrir la vie. Il pensait s'être débarrasser de cette merde l'année dernière… mais non ! Ce connard payait quelqu'un pour le surveiller ! Ichigo toussa et du sang perla au coin de sa bouche. Il l'essuya avec son poignet. Comment allait-il rentré ? La voix inquiète ? de Kensei lui fit dresser l'oreille mais il n'avait pas le courage de répondre et encore moins de se tourner vers son professeur. Pas pour voir sa putain de lueur moqueuse dans ces yeux…

\- Kurosaki… tu m'entends ?

Le hurlement de Muguruma lui fit lever la tête et il croisa le visage soucieux de son prof. Ichigo tomba dans les pommes après s'être accroché à sa conscience pendant tout se temps… Il n'en pouvait plus.

°°0°0°°

Kensei attendit patiemment que le père d'Ichigo termine de soigner son fils et quand Isshin vitn le rejoindre, il bondit de son siège.

\- Alors ?

\- Hum… il a quelques côtes de cassées, une chance qu'il n'est pas eu le poumon perforé. Il a le poignet droit cassé et de nombreuses équimoses… faudra que vous appreniez la patience jeune homme. Mon fils n'est pas près de pouvoir faire à nouveau de galipettes avec vous !

Kensei rosit légèrement et marmonnant entre ses dents :

\- Il n'y a rien entre votre fils et moi…

\- Bien sur… bien sur… prenez moi pour un con. J'en ai peut-être l'air.. mais je ne le suis pas ! J'ai vu comment vous le regardiez. Et lui aussi en pince pour vous… mais lui, n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte ! Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, je m'en fou ! Il fait ce qu'il veut, il assumera ces choix ! Mais prenez soin de lui… Je vous le confie…

Isshin s'assit fatigué sur une chaise et se gratta le menton.

\- Depuis que sa mère est morte, il ne sourit plus, il n'en fait qu'à se tête… Je ne sais plus comment le prendre. Peut-être qu'avec vous, il va s'assagir. Donc, je vous le confie mais… ne le faites pas devenir un voyou ! Ca je ne crois pas non plus… Mais autant être clair des le départ ! Bon… j'ai du boulot, alors je vous laisse avec lui. Merci de me l'avoir ramener…

Et le médecin quitta la chambre de son fils. Kensei fit glisser ses yeux vers le visage tuméfié et serra les poings. Il était si « prévisible » ? Des qu'il avait vu Kurosaki, il avait eu le coup de cœur pour cet adolescent difficile et son regard de défie perpétuel. De l'avoir découvert nu entre ses draps avait achevé de le rendre fou de ce gamin… Ses pensées ne cessaient de tourner autour de lui et pourtant, quand ils se voyaient… Il cherchait systématiquement à l'égratigner… tout sauf, cette indifférence qu'il affichait souvent. Il ne voulait pas qu'Ichigo soit étranger… à lui.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo se réveilla dans la douleur. Il avait fait à nouveau un faux mouvement. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était dans cet état. Le jeune homme se leva finalement, il reprenait les cours le matin même. Son père lui avait enlevé son dernier plâtre la veille. Après une douche où ses mouvements étaient hésitants, le jeune homme se retrouva devant son père qui lui dit après avoir retourné les œufs sur le plat :

\- Ichigo… n'oublie pas de remercier ton professeur de t'avoir ramener sain et sauf à la maison…

\- Ouaih… ouaih…

\- Soit poli avec lui !

\- Tu veux que je lui amène des fleurs en plus ?

\- Pourquoi pas !

Isshin arborait un grand sourire. L'étudiant envoya promener son père et attrapa peu après son sac avec délicatesse. Pas de faux mouvements surtout.

°°0°0°°

Le roux intégra sa place et tous ces camarades lui tombèrent dessus. Finalement, chacun le laissa en paix, il n'était pas d'humeur à parler. Lorsque Kensei entra en cours, il jeta un œil noir à ses élèves qui se dirigèrent vers leur place. Une fois qu'il eu poser son sac, il croisa les yeux ambres qui le fixait sombrement. La joie le gagna et même temps qu'un tas d'autres émotions qu'il n'analysa pas. L'homme affichait un air de profonde indifférence pour l'assistance. Le cours repris donc et Ichigo fut le premier à quitter ce dernier à la sonnerie de fin de matinée. Kensei se morigéna pour les espoirs fou qu'Isshin avait fait naître en lui. Ichigo ne l'aimait pas et probablement jamais.

Le roux se dirigea vers le toit du lycée et attendit que tous ai quitté les lieux. Une fois sur que chacun eu quitter l'établissement, le jeune homme quitta le lycée. Il vit au loin la voiture de Muguruma quitter les lieux. L'adolescent grimaça et finit par prendre la même direction du son professeur. Lentement, il marcha vers l'appartement de Kensei et après une demi-heure de marche qui le laissèrent en sueur et presque en état de choc, il sonna à la porte. Ichigo s'appuya contre le mur et sentit sa tête le tourner violemment.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et soudain un voile noire vint recouvrir son champ de vision. Kensei eu juste le temps de l'attraper au vol.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux et sa vue brouillée lui fit prendre conscience tout de même qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il entendit vaguement au loin la voix de Muguruma qui discutait avec quelqu'un mais, il ne sut dire qui. Il passa une main sur son front, il était brûlant. Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il avait froid. « N'importe quoi… j'ai encore réussit à me rendre malade… Quel sombre crétin, je suis… ».

En retirant sa main, il rencontra les yeux brun de Kensei. Le jeune homme voulu ouvrir la bouche mais son professeur le coupa :

\- Baka ! Tu es fou de te déplacer de la sorte alors que tu viens à peine de remettre de ta correction…

\- Mon père voulait que je vous parle…

Kensei blêmit. De quoi son crétin de père voulaient-ils qu'ils parlent ? Ichigo murmura :

\- J'ai soif…

L'adolescent sentit un mouvement à côté de lui et bientôt, il entendit au loin un bruit de vaisselle. Le jeune sentit à côté de lui la présence de son professeur et il leva des yeux troubles. Kensei retint un juron en voyant l'air fiévreux du jeune homme. Il lui releva la tête et glissa entre ses lèvres du paracétamol et lui fit ingurgité l'eau pour faire passer le cachet. L'adolescent se sentit pris en faute et marmonna un vague :

\- Merci…

\- Baka ! Dors…

\- Non…

Kensei dévisagea froidement le jeune homme. Ses yeux scrutaient sans pitié la forme installé au fond de son lit.

\- Tu dors ! Si tu es venu crevé ici… J't'fais passé un sale quart d'heure. J'ai prévenu ton père que tu étais ici…

Ichigo n'osa pas demander ce que son imbécile de père avait du dire au téléphone. Et il sombra dans l'inconscience à nouveau. Kensei se releva et ramena le verre dans la cuisine. Il était préoccupé et il songea au père de l'adolescent qui lui avait dit

« – Oui… Si il est avec vous tout va bien alors ! Mais, soyez gentil avec lui… »

Gentil ? Il ne l'était pas… et même pas digne de confiance. Comment un père pouvait laisser son fils avec un adulte qui avait des vues sur lui, loin de tout reproche ? Plus le temps passait plus il désirait l'adolescent et de le voir en cours ce matin… C'est tout juste s'il s'était retenu de lui sauter dessus. Il n'était pas allé le voir au cour de sa convalescence, certain qu'il ne pourrait plus se contrôler et là… Ichigo avait sonné à sa porte. Il avait eu un coup au cœur en voyant dans l'état dans lequel il était encore. Merde ! C'était pas pour lui le sentiment amoureux. Ca rendait niais et… fou d'inquiétude !

°°0°0°°

Ichigo se réveilla beaucoup plus tard en sentant des bras autour de lui. Surpris, il tourna la tête et vit que Kensei le tenait contre lui. L'homme était en pyjama… enfin, un et pantalon. Son visage, se trouvais à quelques centimètres de lui et contrairement à son habitude, il avait une mine reposée. L'adolescent grâce à la lumière des réverbères que l'embrasure des rideaux laissaient entrevoir, détailla l'homme assoupi.

Il était beaucoup moins impressionnant lorsqu'il dormait. Il quittait cette expression presque agressive qui le caractérisait. Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours pensé qu'en militaire, il ne dépareillerait pas. Ces doigts caressèrent la joue de l'homme et la pulpe tendre rencontra la rugosité d'une barbe naissante, non visible à l'œil. Ichigo rétracta son geste, il se sentait mal d'avoir touché quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas se défendre. Il avait toujours préféré les contacts directs, voir frontaux plutôt que de…

Il se détourna mais, une main bloqua son menton.

\- Ne te détourne pas…

Surpris Ichigo tourna la tête et offrit une visage étonné.

\- Vous ne dormiez pas ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je dorme en te sachant dans le même lit que moi !

\- Pourquoi me tenez-vous dans vos bras ?

Le ton agacé du jeune homme exaspéra kensei.

\- Parce ce que j'en ai marre d't'regarder au loin ! J'en ai marre d'm'inquiéter..

\- Pourquoi…

Les mots moururent sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Kensei avait fait un mouvement et se trouvait au dessus du jeune homme. Il l'observa intensément avec le peu de clarté qui baignait la pièce. Ichigo était dans l'attente et malgré lui ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. L'adolescent avait peur de ce qui se passerait pour la suite… que se soit en mot ou en parole. Il avait compris en voyant la physionomie de son professeur que tout ce qu'il se passait entre eux n'était pas un jeu.

\- Ichigo… Sors avec moi !

\- Hein ?

\- Pas « hein ». Je ne sais pas jouer au chat et à la souris. Les trucs romantiques c'est pas mon truc non plus et comme les sentiments c'est pas mon fort… Rrraahhhhh ! J'ch'suis vraiment obligé de le dire ?

\- Quoi ?

Ichigo le regardait hébété… figé dans l'attente et excité par la confusion de son professeur. Kensei passa une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement et ferma un instant les yeux. Puis, il reposa sa main de l'autre côté du visage du jeune homme et se pencha vers lui pour lui demander presque agressivement :

\- Veux-tu sortir avec moi… Tu es un adolescent et pas majeur… alors avant de faire n'importe quoi, autant que je sache si tu es d'accord ou pas !

\- Pourquoi je sortirai avec vous…

\- Parce ce que tu m'aimes !

\- Pardon ? Qui vous a dit cela ? C'est faux !

\- Ah ouaih ?

Un tic nerveux vint agité la tempe de Kensei. Ichigo ne lui facilitait pas les choses…

\- Moi, j'en suis pas si sur…

\- Pourquoi je voudrai sortir avec vous !

Les yeux d'Ichigo lançaient des éclairs et une attitude de défi qui excita Kensei qui repris sa respiration et gronda :

\- Bon sang ! Tu peux pas me dire « oui » et qu'on en parle plus ! Je t'ai posé la question pour la forme… espèce de Bakayâro…

\- Pardon ?

Un tic nerveux agita aussi le visage d'Ichigo qui saisit le de Kensei pour le tirer à lui.

\- Qui est un Bakayâro ? Tu ne m'avoue même pas pourquoi tu veux sortir avec toi ! En fait… fit Ichigo avec un sourire narquois. Tu as peur ?

\- Qui a peur ?

\- Tu veux m'faire avouer avant toi…

\- Me faire avouer quoi ? Fit Kensei nerveux.

\- Raaahhhh

Et Ichigo se redressa brutalement pour s'emparer des lèvres pour le relâcher aussitôt. Un gémissement de douleur avait franchit ses lèvres.

\- Ça va ? Tu t'es…

Kensei s'était penché et Ichigo passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer définitivement contre lui.

\- Même si t'l'dit pas… c'est pas grave ! Moi j't'aime…

Et l'adolescent embrassa l'albinos qui après un instant de surprise, répondit à son appel. Sa langue chercha fiévreusement après la sienne et d'un mouvement sur le côté, il fit basculer le roux sur lui, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, une main se perdant dans la chaleur des mèches de feu.

Ichigo se recula et observa longuement Kensei pour finalement dire avec le sourire.

\- J'devrais remercier chaleureusement Nnoitra finalement !

\- Nnoitra ?

\- Personne d'important laisse tomber… mon père avait l'air inquiet au téléphone…

\- Non pourquoi ?

Kensei regardait maintenant Ichigo avec méfiance. Ce dernier ne répondit pas mais entreprit d'explorer la gorge du plus vieux.

\- J'crois que j'suis pas prêt de rentrer…

L'albinos protesta :

\- Tu es blessé, j't'rappelle…

\- T'm'soigneras…

\- Baka !

\- Si tu le dis…

Kensei ne répondit pas trop occupé à embrasser l'adolescent qui avait oublié d'être timide…

°°0o0°°

Dernière petite note de l'auteur :

Il y a beaucoup de Urusei, Teme, Baka, Bakayaro... insultes pouvant passer ici pour des mots doux. Surtout lorsqu'on connait le caractère enflammé d'Ichigo ou encore de Kensei.

\- Ichigo : J'suis normal pas comme toi vieille folle !

\- Kensei : Enflammé ? T'as vu le tien au moins de caractère ? C'est un peu l'hôpital qui se fou de l'infirmerie !

\- Jijisub : Mais non voyons ! J'suis toute timide

\- Rukia : Sauf quand elle se penche sur son clavier pour écrire ses lemons...

\- Gin : Tiens en parlant de lemon... ça fait un bail que t'en a pas écrit un la perverse.

\- Jijisub : En fait hier XD.

\- Kensei soupçonneux : Et qui ?

\- Byakuya : Quelle question !

\- Kensei : Oui, mais à part Ichigo ?

\- Nnoitra avec un grand sourire : Moi !

Rukia, Ikkaku, Kensei, Gin stupéfaits qui se tournent d'un seul bloc sur Ichigo.

\- Sérieux ?

\- N'importe quoi ! répondit ce dernier en rougissant...

Un rire sinistre retentit dans la caverne "Mouahahahahah" et ce n'était pas Nnoitra qui ricanait... enfin, si, il accompagnait le rire sardonique de l'auteur.

°°0o0°°

Voilà, voilà... j'espère que cela vous aura plu.


End file.
